


Pushing Limits

by kerwynlar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Good Parent Din Djarin, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Light Angst, M/M, Married Luke Skywalker/Din Djarin, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnant Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, followed by comfort, he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerwynlar/pseuds/kerwynlar
Summary: A pregnant Din Djarin does not like what he sees while Luke is training Grogu.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Pushing Limits

**Author's Note:**

> My first DinLuke! Totally loving this ship.   
> Wrote this one quickly so please forgive any errors!

There was no sound coming from the large room in which Luke and Grogu were training, but that wasn’t unusual. The Jedi master and his student generally communicated mind-to-mind during their sessions. Din approached the room silently, a more difficult task now that his center of gravity had begun to shift. It was important that he not distract Grogu from his training, but he couldn’t resist taking a peek at how it was going. Din paused outside the door and pushed his palm against his lower back, taking a deep breath and trying to ease the dull ache that had settled into his hips and back. While his belly wasn’t that big yet, five months into his pregnancy it showed as a round ball that the rest of his body was learning how to accommodate. Din smoothed his tunic over his swollen middle, smiling at the gentle movement he could feel internally, but was not yet apparent to someone else feeling from the outside. Fortunately, the two people he most loved were deeply connected to the Force and could easily sense the growing baby, even if they couldn’t physically feel anything when they touched Din’s belly. 

Silently, Din peeked around the door, but what he saw erased the smile from his lips and sent his blood singing in his ears. Luke was standing over Grogu, his arms crossed over his chest, while the child swayed woozily and his eyes rolled back in his head. The tiny body fell backward onto the ground and Din was sprinting forward. “Kid!” 

“Din,” Luke said, “he’s fine.”

Din quickly bent down to pick Grogu up, huffing a little as he stood. The child’s eyelids fluttered and he smiled, then snuggled into Din’s arms. Din rested his forehead against Grogu’s for a moment, then glared angrily at Luke and turned on his heel to storm off. 

A few minutes later he had settled Grogu into the nest of blankets the child preferred to sleep in, kissed his head, and slipped out the door. Luke was waiting for him in the hallway. “Din-”

Din cut him off with a hissed “Don’t you dare wake him!” and stalked to their bedroom. Din waited for Luke to enter, then closed the door firmly behind him. He whirled around to face his husband, hands balled into fists at his side to keep from physically striking out. “How could you?!” he growled. 

Luke took a step back, holding his hands up placatingly. “Din, my heart, Grogu is completely fine. He’s just tired. You know I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“You’ve pushed him too far! You’re working him to exhaustion! He’s just a baby!”

Luke took another two steps to sink down onto their bed. “I am  _ training _ him, beloved.” He patted the bed next to him. “Please sit, I know your back hurts.” 

“I am not an  _ invalid _ , Skywalker! I may not fit into some of my armor, but I could still take you out with my spear.” A part of Din’s mind told him that this was almost certainly not true and his back did hurt. He ignored that part. 

“Alright,” Luke was saying. “Alright, I’m sorry. Stand there and glower at me if you like, but listen. Grogu needs to learn his limitations, both so he can begin to push past them and so that if he is ever in danger he knows where they are so that he does not exceed them. If he exhausts himself using the Force while he is under attack, he can’t retreat or find another way to protect himself. He needs to understand how to pull back before he wears himself out. I am trying to help him learn that.” 

“It’s my job to keep him safe!” Din spat out harshly. “And yours! He should never be in that situation!” 

Luke sighed and stood again, tentatively reaching out to take Din’s hand and relaxing a fraction when his husband did not pull away. “I know, beloved. I know. And we will keep him safe. But part of keeping him safe is training him well.” Luke reached his robotic hand around Din’s shoulders, and gently pulled his husband to him. Din took a shuddering breath and let himself be guided forward until he was in Luke’s arms. His head drooped to Luke’s shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I - I can’t think about him in danger, Luke. I have already failed him once and - and now…” he trailed off, his hands cradling his pregnant belly. 

“Din, my heart, you have kept Grogu safe through so much, so many trials, all by yourself. That you kept him out of harm’s way for as long as you did is incredible. That you were able to save him from Gideon is amazing-” 

“ _ You _ saved both of us from the dark troopers.” 

Luke kissed the dark waves of Din’s hair. “And I am here now. I am not going anywhere, and there is nothing I would not do to protect you and our children.” His hand cupped Din’s belly. “Both of our children.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments brighten my day!


End file.
